


The Mayview Ninja

by Glowstickia



Series: Paranatural Gem Au [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hematite (Max), Pnat Gem Au, mayview ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hematite (Max) practices his parkour skills while the Journalism Club is up to a new scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayview Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> First fic written for the Gem au! Instead of spectrals, they're gems (like Steven Universe). If you're interested in learning more about this amazing au check out this blog: http://paranaturalrocks.tumblr.com/

Hematite sighed as he adjusted his cap. His breath sent wisps of smoke into the air, vanishing as another puff took its place. As a gem, he didn’t need to breathe like humans, but after mimicking his family for years, the habit held in place. Unlike his stupid hat. Satisfied that it wouldn’t fall off his head this time, he took a couple paces back. His eyes narrowed at his target. The lone lamppost still illuminating the street in front of him. He wouldn’t miss this time. Taking another breath he charged and once his feet felt the edge of the roof he took his leap of faith.

One moment he felt the breeze against his metallic skin and the next, well… not as graceful. He should’ve paid closer attention to the lamppost, but as soon as his feet left the roof, his eyes closed, just like the previous 10 times he’d done this. He thought the 10th time was the charm after he gave up the first nine times as poor judgment, the wind throwing him off course, and not looking where he aimed his magnetic field.

It was the latter, again.

He felt the pull before he registered how off, his aim was. His body braced for impact as he once again crashed into the metallic trash cans at the end of the driveway _next to_ the lamppost. His muffled groan echoed off the dented bins as he laid there. It didn’t hurt per say. He didn’t crack the gem under his hat nor was his crash as bad as the last four. He pushed himself up and rubbed his side, wincing at the new dent he made. At least it wasn’t his face like failed attempt number 5.

* * *

Collin knew from the start this was a bad idea. Suzy wanted ratings. She always wanted ratings. People needed to read the school newspaper. Did they? Of course not. Did that stop the tirade of the pink glasses clad 12 year old? Not in the slightest. Dimitri, of course, backed her up on the idea. Collin always figured the enabler did so, just to keep on Suzy’s good side, which usually lead to Collin having to do something he regretted. Like that time Suzy made him put the mouse toy in the soup of the day. Or the other time she pushed him to talk to Lisa on his own. He shivered and hugged himself. Never again would he talk to her without having Dimitri watching.

“A-are you guys sure we should be doing this?” Collin asked for the… actually he lost count after Suzy showed up on his doorstep with her big scheme. Dimitri looked back at him and shrugged. “I-I mean it is pretty late and what would our parents think if they knew what we were up to?”

Suzy spun on her heels and waved her index finger back and forth in front of his nose, “Ah ah ah, what have I told you about bringing up the law.”

Collin swallowed. He could still smell the nail polish as she moved her hand away waiting for an answer. “To…not to…”

She grinned and spun back around. Her bag of ‘supplies’ narrowly missing Dimitri. “Exactly,” Her fingers tapped against each other, “this won’t take long. We just need to set the mood and our story will be in the papers by morning.”

Suzy began to ramble. Again. She really loved to when she was hyped on a new possible story, like the new kid and his family that came to town not too long ago. Collin glanced nervously at the houses they walked passed. They walked at least 4 blocks away from his house. What was her scheme this time. “Collin.” He jumped at his name and realized his two friends (well closest people he’d consider to be in said category) had stopped. Dimitri smirked, “You ready?”

Collin frowned, “Ready for what?”

Suzy plopped her bag down on the sidewalk before crouching down and digging into it. “Our plan duh. Have you been tuning me out again? I told you to stop doing that. Seriously, how can you tune me out? Dimitri doesn’t tune me out,” she rambled as she pulled the 'supplies’ out of her bag.

Collin swallowed as she pulled out the rubber knife he saw her 'borrow’ from the drama department. Heck, half the stuff she pulled out was 'borrowed’ from the drama department. Masks, a couple of hoods, a tube of fake blood, some make-up, fake foam muscles, and duct tape. He frowned. He really needed to pay attention to her schemes more often. This is how he got roped in. The enabler didn’t help either. Collin took a step back. He could really use a hero right about now.

* * *

Hematite huffed. His eyes glaring at the lamppost standing a yard’s length away. It was mocking him. The light had flickered off his last attempt. Attempt number… 14? He lost track after his close encounter with it after the trashcan crash. Maybe I should stop. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. No. He was close. His aim was getting better and if he was to be a true parkourist he wouldn’t let a simple lamppost get in his way.

He stood at the edge of the roof and took a couple deep breaths. Clear head. Clear… chattering. He heard noises. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on himself mentally landing on the lamppost. He could do it. No distractions from some raccoon or other nocturnal mammal that loved to eat out of people’s garbage.

Hematite ran towards the other end of the roof. This time was the charm, it had to be or the people living at this home would actually awaken to his anguish screams. He used his momentum, turned, shot himself to the other side and took his leap. Once again he was airborne, free of gravity. He kept his eyes open, daring for the lamppost to try something that would throw him off.

That’s when his eyes began to water, but it didn’t matter. His magnetic pull was stronger than the lamppost had planned. In a matter of seconds he was clinging to the pole. He grinned. Victory. Sweet sweet victory. He pulled himself up to the over hanging light and hit it. “Ha! Think you could hide from me!” The light flickered on, revealing three figures below.

There were shrieks from both parties. Two of the three scattered while the third remained frozen in place. Hematite swallowed. Oh god how many of his attempts at trying to do something cool did they see.

* * *

Collin was blinded by the lamppost coming to life again. They all were. Dimitri had assured them that he took care of it and to not be worried about the noises they kept hearing. Something about raccoons. But lo and behold the lamppost was back in working condition with a shadowy figure sitting on it. He had shrieked while Suzy yelled something about “Leave no evidence.”

She and Dimitri left Collin all alone.

As he stood shaking like a leaf, his mind thought up of dozens of possibilities as to what would happen next. He didn’t expect the shadowed figure to slide down and bolt off. Collin blinked rapidly, trying to get a good look at his savior before he vanished into the darkness. "Thank you,“ he called out, and as a second thought added, "Ninja!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state that this fic may end up being multiple chapters in the future. While this was the first fic I started for the au, I didn't start in chronological order (sorry about that!) Once I finish Experiencing Difficulties keep an eye out of possible updates!


End file.
